Strange yet Right
by SanityQuest
Summary: It all began on he night of Harry and Aryrica's sixteenth birtday. Harry discovers someone kept secret, and new feeling arise for someone already known. Can he defeat Voldy? Will he find hapinees. Find out. Its rated M just in case. :Note: Trystin is Aryr
1. Intro

**Stories have been told for ages. Stories about everything. Anything that you could possibly imagine. It's been told before. Yet, no matter how many times the same story is told…you keep reading it. And in some points…it's not the same story but a new one with just some similarities. So why doesn't someone come up with something new you ask. I don't know why. Maybe because it's easier to write about something that you've already read of. I'd like to say that this story of mine will be an original. But it's not going to be. I already know this. There will be different things taken from other stories that I've read and weaved into this plan that I have in my head. And with their characters I'll create a world that isn't my own but yet it is. Do you understand? And are you wishing that I would just get on with it and let you read this stupid original yet not original story of two boys who end up falling madly in love with each other but have to face all kinds of trials along the way? And a sister who turns up out of nowhere and a son that no one knew existed? Yes, I'm sure you are. And so I will…it all began on a dark stormy night, 16 years ago tonight at midnight on July 31.**

**We all know the story of Harry Potter. Who doesn't? What we don't know is that there are pieces missing. Pieces that no one knew of. Not even Dumbledore. On that fateful night when Harry was born, there was another child, one that was never spoke of, that until this day has remained a secret no one would guess. And that my friend is a girl…Harry's twin, Aryrica. She was a bit of a surprise since Lily and James Potter had not gone to a doctor to see what exactly they would be having. Lily had wanted it to be a surprise, and James fearing the red head's temper had agreed. They knew of the prophecy, Dumbledore had already informed them. And not wanting their daughter to have to live through all of this but knowing that if they should be picked…one of the children would be forced to. So they sent Aryrica away to an orphanage in America, where they hoped that she would be safe. They told no one as they weren't sure of whom they could trust. After she was gone, they made to forget about her. They only kept one picture that would allow Harry to know the truth one day if the time came. We all know what happened next on that dreadful Halloween night. Harry Potter was chosen to be the "Boy Who Lived". And this is where the REAL story begins, on Harry and Aryrica's sixteenth birthday.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note! sorry I forgot to put the disclaimer on the introduction and I dont feel like going and editing that one...I'll get around to it in a bit. But I dont own any of the characters that are familiar to you because of J.K. Rowling. She created them and I just play with them, making them act out whatever adventures I decide that they should go on. Also...if there is a beta or anything out there that would like to help with this story, please message me. Thanks.**_

_**Number Four, Privet Drive:**_

**_11:40 pm – July 31_**

Alone in the room at the top of the stairs there was a lean boy with messy, dark hair, and glasses. Behind these glasses were brighter than bright emerald green eyes. The greenest eyes that many have ever or will ever see. At the moment he was sitting on his bed alternating between looking out the window and watching the clock. He was on the lookout for Ron's owl. Should be coming any minute now. He thought, and he was counting down until he would turn sixteen. Exactly at midnight. He had been waiting forever for this night to come. Tomorrow would be even better. Mr. Weasley had informed him in a message just yesterday that tomorrow, twelve minutes from now, they would be coming to take him back to Grimmauld Place. He didn't necessarily want to go there but anywhere but Azkaban was better than here. Harry didn't know whether the Dursley's even knew that he was still here. He hadn't gotten in their way at all so far. And they hadn't seemed to want him to either. Usually they at least acknowledged him to pay an insult to him, but so far this summer there had been nothing. And he had avoided them at all costs. Causing him to be much more of a night person. Good thing that they didn't decide to lock the door this time. He had been so bored that he had already finished most of his homework. The only thing left was his potions essay, but that was only because he didn't have enough resources to write it. He would need to go to Diagon Alley or at least borrow one or two books from Hermione.

Glancing at the clock again he saw that it was one minute until midnight. Holding his breath he counted down the seconds in his head, wondering if he would feel any different.

Diiiing…Dooonnng!

Harry lifted his head and looked towards his bedroom door. Had that been the doorbell? Ringing at midnight on his birthday? This can not be a good sign. Slowly he got up, casting one last look out the window, as if he were searching for a sign that would show that he should stay in his room. Seeing none he walked quickly to the door, opened it and was halfway down the stairs before he could think twice about it.

Diiiing…Dooonnng!

Feeling at his pant waist, he pulled out his wand, and held it in front of him. Ready to fight. He looked out the peephole first, then seeing and hearing nothing he cautiously unlocked and opened the door. Inside his head all the scary movies and stories that he had chanced upon were playing full force in his mind. And just when he thought that the bad, scary thing should pop out at him…he realized that nothing was there. Letting out a breathe that he hadn't even noticed he was holding he stepped out onto the front step and looked around. Seeing nothing he was turned around to go back in when he heard his foot crunch on something. Looking down he saw that there were envelopes on the step. Quickly he picked them up and went inside, closing he door behind him. In the foyer he stood and read the name on the envelope. It wasn't just an envelope…it was a letter, and it was a letter addressed to him. Remembering what had happened the last time a letter had arrived for him he quickly ran up to his room, closed the door and hastily opened the envelope.

Neat cursive was the first thing that he noticed. There wasn't anything fancy about it. It was just kind of normal. I don't know this hand writing. I would say that it's Hermione's but why wouldn't she have sent hers with Ron's? Sitting on the bed he slowly unfolded the letter. As he did a black and white photo fell out onto his lap. It was of a baby…a baby girl. Aww…she's cute. Putting the photo down he turned back to the letter and began reading. Tears formed in his eyes as he realized who the letter was from.

_My Dear Harry James,_

_I'm sorry to say that I do not wish to write you this letter. No offense to you of course, it only means that your father and I have passed away. No doubt due to that evil man, Lord Voldemort. I call him man because in the end that is what he is. Your father doesn't believe me Harry, but it's true. He started as a man and he shall die as a man. Remember that dear. Now, this is not what I'm supposed to be writing to you of. I am supposed to be telling you of our secrets. And of your inheritance. I know what you're thinking "Inheritance? I'm not supposed to acquire that until I'm seventeen!" But unfortunately, Potters are a bit different than most wizards and witches perceive them to be. You see the Potter family have a secret, a very well kept secret. Sometime in the past (James told me but it was so drawn out that I eventually tuned him out. I know it was wrong of me but, I was pregnant at the time…give me a break) one of James' ancestors was the mate of an Elemental Witch. Their first child was the only one that we know of to have the elemental as the dominate gene. From then on it seemed that the gene became recessive. And no one spoke of this only child. Until 16 years ago tonight. We spoke of him because you look like him. As it turns out, I somehow had the recessive gene of an elemental also. So guess what? This makes you an Elemental Wizard now. And also I believe an heir to a kingdom of some sorts. But, I don't know about that really and neither does James. I am inclined to assume that if you are indeed an heir to some kingdom that they will inform you of it at some point. If they don't, and you are worried about it simply ask Dumbledore, as I'm sure he will know something about it. He knows something about everything. Or at least most things. However, he did not know about this inheritance (which is why it wasn't sent by owl) and he doesn't know of this second thing that I am about to inform you of. _

_Before you were born, James and I (well okay mostly me) wanted to keep the sex of the child independent. So we didn't go to a doctor. Well…when I went into labor we learned that you were not indeed "such a big child". You were well…you were a twin. _

_I'm sure that you've noticed the picture that I've enclosed with this letter by now so…well there you go. That's you're twin sister. Her name is Trystin. When she was born it looked as if her hair would be like you're father's. I assume it was. We never learned the color of her eyes though so I'm afraid I can't help you there. I know this must be hard for you to accept, but it's true. Every single word. I am so sorry that we can't be there to help you through this. I can't even begin to imagine how difficult this must be for you._

_If you wish to look up your sister (which I strongly suggest as you will need her) she was sent to America to the Waldridge orphanage for girls. I was told that she would be able to find a good home somewhere, and if not that the orphanage would put her through school. I believe that the place is in Texas. Though I am not completely positive. Please try and find her. Ask for Dumbledore's help, he can do almost anything there. She may have even been accepted to a wizarding school there. We can only hope as that would make it slightly easier to find her._

_Now I must talk to you of your transition from a normal wizard to an Elemental Wizard and what this will mean. Soon you will become very drowsy and will fall into a deep sleep. Sometime during this your magic will roam and will try to find your mate. Yes, you will have a mate and I will warn you, they can be male or female. No, there is no way out of it. If your mate is not nearby you will feel a longing within you when you wake, by instinct you will know what this is. After a time it shouldn't bother you much as you will grow accustomed to it. It isn't like the longing will kill you. Until the time that you have met your mate and have established the connection the longing will be there, not matter what. You're father says it gets worse after you have found your mate. You will be able to identify them by their smell. It's unique. This reminds me, in the library at the Black Manor and at Hogwarts, there are books on Elemental Wizards that contain information about the mating rituals and other specifics that I may forget to mention. Moving on, while you are sleeping tonight you will acquire wings. They will be large so I suggest not sleeping in your favorite shirt tonight as it will inevitably get torn. Also, it will hurt. Excruciating pain as I've read. And all of you're senses will rise from the normal standard to almost as good as a werewolf's. Sound, taste, smell, everything will be enhanced. So most likely when you wake you will feel nauseous and it will seem to be very bright. In some cases, Elemental Wizards can see in the dark as if it is broad daylight, and in the daylight they must wear something over their eyes or they will be blinded. Have an adult cast a constant shading spell over your eyes if this happens to you._

_Now onto what it means to be an Elemental. Obviously by the name, you can control some of the elements. You never really know what you'll be able to control however so be sure to test everything. You're magical powers will be enhanced and judging by how powerful you were as a child, you will most likely be able to perform wandless magics. Sounds like fun huh? One other thing that I'm forgetting to mention is that Elemental Wizards are very high up in the food chain, if you get my meaning. In some instances, they are higher-ranked than purebloods. So it is an honor to be an Elemental and to be one's mate. My regards to whomever you choose. And I wish you to know that we will always be proud of you and if we were there we would support you in whatever decisions that you should make. We love Harry James Potter. And we love your sister. We wish you well and the best of luck._

_Your loving mother and father,_

_Lily Evans Potter_

_James Henry Potter_

Harry lay back on the bed after reading the letter and let his thoughts wash over him. Picking up the photo from beside him he looked at it. So this was his sister huh? The missing link. Tomorrow he would inform Dumbledore and they would begin the search for her. There was nothing to think about, he had decided what he would do the moment that he had learned of her. He would find her, bring her here, and they would train together. She was part of the family unit, and would need help through her transition too. Speaking of transitioning, Harry was getting very sleepy. Not too long now before he would fall asleep. Feeling himself drifting off Harry closed his eyes and curled into a ball….feeling his mind wander away.

I wonder who my mate will be…And with that he was asleep. Curled into the arms of Morpheus.


	3. Chapter 2

_**:Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters in this story. They were created by JK Rowling. I just use them. **_

**_AN: if anywhere in here there is the name Trystin...it's Aryrica, I changed the name after I had already written the first couple of chapters. I may have missed it a few times that it was used. Forgive me. okay now on to reading...: )_**

_**US School of Witchcraft, New Orleans**_

_**Boarding Rooms;**_

_**11:40 pm – July 31**_

Sitting with her friends at dinner she had felt completely alone. No one had remembered that it was going to be her birthday tonight. She hadn't really expected them to. After all she didn't really communicate real great with them. She wasn't even sure if she should call them friends. She didn't tell them her deepest secrets and she didn't really hang out with any of them in between classes. Isn't that what friends are supposed to do? So if you don't do that with the people that you see everyday…what do you call those people? Some say that you can't go without friends.Aryrica doesn't agree with them. She knows that if you have to you can go without almost anything. It may mean that you are lonely most of the time, but if you're like she is then you just deal with it. Her philosophy is that "everything happens for a reason". So what if she's not overly friendly? She shouldn't have to be. If people are supposed to be friends with her then they would find some way to be friends with her. It wasn't as if she was completely cut off from the other girls in her school. She attempted to join their conversations sometimes, but she always felt stupid trying to do so when she didn't find any interest in their conversations. They were always talking about the latest celebrities (both muggle and wizards), about all the new fashion ideas, and the boys from their sister school. And now they were talking about the stupid "Welcome Back" dance that would be happening next week when the new term began.

Yeah, school hadn't even started yet, but she was still here in it. Want to know why? Because she was an orphan. And had no where else to go because she hadn't ever been adopted. She didn't know why, it just had never happened. Maybe it was because of all the weird things that had happened because of her magic when she was small and couldn't control it. And now she was too old to be put up for adoption. It was as if there wasn't any point. Tonight when she turned 16 she had the choice to move to England and be considered a young adult and allowed to live by herself in the Wizarding School. She had sent an application to Hogwarts hoping that the headmaster there would allow her to attend when their term began in September. She had heard of the war happening over there and was eager to put her training to test.

Aryricahad been training since she had come to the American School for Witchcraft to become a medic-witch. And with the war, Britain would be in dire need of one. She had added that in the application she had sent. Hopefully she would receive a positive reply. It was really the only present that she wanted for her birthday.

Looking at the clock in her room she realized that in only thirty seconds she would become sixteen years old. Old enough to leave the orphanage and wizarding school behind and move to England. A land that called to her soul and spirit. A land that she had always loved since she was small.

Doooonnngg!

Closing her eyesAryrica made a wish as the clock struck midnight and she turned sixteen. Upon opening them she saw to her surprise an envelope on her dresser glowing green. Standing cautiously from the chair she had been curled up in, she walked up to the dresser. As she approached it and as the minute changed the green color disappeared and the envelope appeared to be normal.

I wonder who this is from. None of my friends know this kind of magic, and none of their magical signatures are green either. Hmm…

Seeing her name on the envelope she picked it up, watching where she placed her fingers in case of poison. As if I'd be able to see it. Rolling her eyes at her stupidity, she hastily opened the letter while walking back to the chair and sitting down. Glad to have her own room so she wouldn't have to deal with so many squealing girls wondering what "secret admirer" would have written to her at midnight on her birthday, she turned on the light. The cursive was written in neat cursive that she had never seen before. Astonishment ran across her features as she began reading.

_Dearest Aryrica Rhiannon Potter,_

_This is your mother. And since you're reading this, it means that you have now turned sixteen and most likely I have died. It's time that you know of your family. And why you were sent to an orphanage._

_Perhaps you have heard of the Potters. They're an old family in Europe. My name is Lily Evans Potter. I'm a muggleborn. You're father's name is James Harold Potter (he's a pureblood obviously. But he wanted me to add that). There is one other member, which may be the most difficult for you to accept. There is you're twin Harry James Potter. Hopefully at the moment he is attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm hoping that you also are a witch, however if you are not I am still going to tell you of our world. And I urge you either way to get in contact with you're brother. Both of you will need each other. Not just in the family sense either. But you will need each other for support. You my child are the unknown power. However, when you come into you're inheritance tonight; you will no longer be unknown. Those powerful enough to feel power surges shall feel you and Harry tonight. All over the world most likely. And you're signature will be known. As twins it will be the same, with only a slight difference. The waves will be different. I'm not sure exactly how._

_Now I bet you're wondering about the inheritance that I speak of right? Of course you are who wouldn't be? There is such a thing called an Elemental Witch. You are one. Perhaps you have read of them in you're books. If you are a witch. Most likely you are. As an elemental you are regarded highly in terms of prestige. I hope you understand. You will have a mate. As I have informed you're brother, there is no way out of this and it can be either male or female. Sex doesn't matter to Elementals. What matters is power and the connection of the level of the soul. After tonight, there will be a longing for your mate because while you are asleep (hopefully after you get through this letter) your magic will go out and find your mates magic, and…merge in a way. I think. From what I understand from your father, this is what he makes it sound like. When you wake there will be a longing…that will stay there until you completely bond with him/her. He says that it gets worse after you have already met them and cannot bond with them. Of course that would be hard. But I have a feeling that you will be a strong girl and will deal with it. Another thing is that tonight you will grow wings out of your back, so don't wear your favorite shirt to bed please. Wouldn't want it to get ruined now would you? No. Anything else that I'm forgetting you can ask Harry about. I'm sure you will find each other. I don't think the Elemental in you will let you do anything but that. _

_Now as to the part that you really want to know about. Why we had to send you away. It was for the better of you and Harry. There is an evil lord named Voldemort. We fought against him in the war. In a special order made especially for the war. He…there was a prophecy…and it concerned a baby born at the end of the seventh month. There were two, well counting you and Harry as one there were two. One of these babes would be the one to bring Voldemort down from his glory. Well, old Voldy got wind of the prophecy and chose one. He chose to come after you and Harry. When we learned of this, we knew that the only way one of you would survive would be by a blood spell. So we made a plan. For one of you we would give our lives for, saving the child from Voldemort. The other one would help the spell by staying alive and keeping the blood going. Since Harry was a boy and we knew from his power as a child that he would be able to cope with what would happen, we chose you to keep the blood going. We obliviated everyone that had learned of you. The spell should end on the day that you receive this letter. And we sent you off to an orphanage in America. We didn't want to, you need to understand this, but we knew that it would be the safest thing to do. For the both of you. We hope that you understand. And that you won't hold it against us even after our death. Please get in touch with Albus Dumbledore and your brother. Please. We beg you. You will understand why after you do so._

_Good luck with the rest of your life, and we hope that you treat it well._

_Love you very much!_

_Your Mother and Father,_

_Lily Evans Potter_

_James Harold Potter_

Wiping the tears from her faceAryrica laid the letter down on the table, and went over to her bed and lay down. Closing her eyes she tried to stifle her sobs. She couldn't believe what she had just read. It was unbelievable. She had a family. She had a twin. Tomorrow she would be looking for him. Tomorrow….


	4. Chapter 3

**:Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characterz...JK Rowling does.**

_Number Four, Privet Drive:_

_June 1, 10:00 am_

Harry was up in his room still, refusing to go downstairs and cook breakfast for people that he hated. He was fed up with being their slave. And he was fed up with being lied to about things. It was time for him to lead his own life, the way that he wanted to. No matter what other people said or thought. And he was going to, starting today. The first thing on his agenda had been writing to Dumbledore, requesting help on finding his sister. At the moment he was awaiting Dumbledore's return owl. He knew the the professor wouldn't put this off very long, as Harry had been very direct in his letter. He wanted to find her today, so that they could both leave, if she wanted to, and live in London until September 1st. He had already packed his trunk and had sent Hedwig off to stay in Ron until further notice. It was too much trouble traveling with an owl. She had understood and had flown off without any argument. Silently he had thanked her as he had watched her fade into the distance. Turning now back to the window to return to his vigil, he saw a dark shape flying closer to him. With his new eyesight, he could clearly see that it was an owl, and from the looks of it, a school owl. Opening his window he stepped back and waited for the owl to enter. As it did, he could barely contain his excitement when he saw the the letter addressed to him in untidy scrawl. 'Obviously Dumbledore was in a hurry.' The writing on the inside of the letter was much the same.

_Harry,_

_I understand the urgency in your letter, and am most anxious to get this over and done with. Your sister, Aryrica, has also written to me. Surprisingly, almost at the same time as you did. I suppose the twin thing really is true. Although I should have learned that by now from the Weasley twins. Aryrica will be coming to Hogwarts for the next school year. For the past school years, she has attended the American School for Witchcraft in New Orleans. I suppose she will be up to date with her lessons, as she had very high marks in all her classes…even potions. She will be sorted on September 1st with the first years. However, she will room with her year. I'm sure she'll be put in Gryffindor, no need to fret Harry. Now…on to more important business. Today, you are leaving the Dursley's (although I assume that you were going to anyways). I would like you to please meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at say…12:30? Yes…12:30 that's a good time. I will be bringing your sister with me. You can catch the Knight Bus to get there, at the moment I don't have anyone to spare to send as an escort for you. I would come myself, but I don't know how long it will take me to get Aryrica out of America. I believe that the school there is rather, possessive, shall we say. Well, I'm off now, remember meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 12:30. If we're not there when you arrive just order a drink and take a booth for us. See you then._

_-Dumbledore_

Folding the letter up Harry looked at the clock and groaned. It was still two hours until he was to meet up with Dumbledore and Aryrica. Flopping back down on the bed he groaned again. 'How am I supposed to stand being here for two more hours?' Standing up he began to pace the room. "Perhaps, I could go ahead and leave? I could do the shopping that I want to do, and the other things that need to be done. I can wait to get my school supplies until Aryrica is with me, so we can shop together. It would take up time. And I would already be in London. Yeah, that's what I'll do." Nodding decisively he turned to his bed, picked up his wand and tucked it in his back pant pocket, grabbed his trunk and turned towards the door.

Hearing silence he slowly opened it and began the trek down the stairs. Coming to the front door, he listend again for any signs of the Dursleys. Hearing the tele on in the living room he set his trunk down by the door and went to announce that he was leaving. To his annoyance it was only Dudley. 'Oh well…at least I'm telling one of them that I'm leaving.' "Oh Duddykins?"

Turning his massive face away from the Tele long enough to scowl at Harry he asked, "What do you want scarhead?"

"Only to tell you that I'm leaving early for school. Tell Vernon and Petunia will ya coz?"

Shrugging was Dudley's only reply.

Assuming that his cousin would tell the rest of the Dursley clan that he had left, Harry turned back to the door, picked up his trunk and walked out the door. They could figure out for themselves that he wasn't coming back. Maybe, after he killed Voldemort he would write to them and not thank them for the horrible years he had spent in their care. This thought caused him to smile the biggest smile he had in a long while. 'I'm not coming back, I'm really not coming back to this hellhole! Bloody hell.'

About three blocks down the road he saw an empty alley and turned into it. Taking out his wand he held it up in the air, and said _lumos_. Suddenly he had to jump out of the way as the Bus came to a screeching halt in front of him. In exactly the same spot he would have been standing in. 'bloody hell that was close.'

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport-"

"You really don't have to continue Stan…I know who you are, and you know who I am, and I'm kind of in a hurry and need to get to the Leaky Cauldron." Harry interrupted Stan's welcoming speech.

"Well blimey, if it isn't Mr. Harry Potter! Ernie! Look it's Harry Potter again! Wow, Mr. Potter it sure is a pleasure to assist you again sir. It sure is. Said you had to go to the Leaky Cauldron eh? Well right then, hop on board, and pay your fee and all that. Lets god Ernie!"

Harry hurriedly stepping on the bus, Stan closing the doors after him. After handing Stan the correct change he walked back to a seat and held on for dear life, remembering the last time that he had been on the bus.

The bus lurched as it took off, speeding down the streets of Little Whinging, narrowly missing most of the houses and cause almost all of the mailboxes to jump out of the way. Countryside passed by and then the bus lurched to a stop in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Thank you for choosing the Knight Bus as your transportation unit. We hope you choose to use us again. Especially you Mr. Potter. Enjoy your stay at Diagon Alley!"

Nodding his thanks to Stan and Ernie he jumped off the bus, thankful to be on solid ground again, and entered the Cauldron. Walking to the bar he nodded to Tom and gestured to his trunk, "Can you please hold this behind the bar until I return? I have some shopping to do, but I'm not sure if I'm staying here or not."

Tom grinned happily at Harry and agreed that he would hold it until "Mr. Potter" returned.

Gratefully nodding his thanks, Harry slipped out the back way and entered Diagon Alley. Walking down the street he saw many of the familier shops that he always entered with his friends. Seeing a street that turned off from the main Alley, he turned there and saw to his amazement that there was a while other street to Diagon Alley that he had never been in. Luckily this seemed to be the sort of place that he was looking for as there were many regular clothing shops that weren't wizards robes. Although he would need new robes this year too. Seeing a shop that seemed more to his taste he entered and began looking around.

Most of the clothes were black, and the shirts all had funny sayings on them; however, there were some dress shirts that Harry thought he would enjoy wearing. Just then a girl around his age came up to him, smiling and had a name tag on her shirt front.

"Hey there, My name is Laurie, is there anything I can help you find today?"

Smiling back Harry answered, "Well at the moment I'm just looking…but I'm not really sure what exactly I'm looking for. I need a whole new wardrobe. If you're not too busy at the moment, perhaps you could help me? I seem to be lacking in the fashion department." Shrugging helplessly Harry looked to her imploringly.

'He really does need help.' Looking around and seeing that there were no other customers at the moment she nodded her asent. "You don't have any idea what you want to buy though? You just know that you want clothes in this style?"

"Yeah…I just need help knowing what will go good together and look good on me and all that."

"Alright, lets get to work!" Smiling evily at Harry, Laurie began taking shirts, pants, and boxers of the shelves and shoved them into his arms. Try all these on, so I can have an idea of what looks good on you. Although I'm guessing that almost everything here will. And while you're in the dressing room, I'll start looking for different shoes."

Slowly she pushed Harry into the changing rooms and as the door closed Harry could've sworn that he had heard her cackle. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

Finally, an hour and a half later Harry emerged from the shop with his pockets full of shrunked shopping bags. 'That was bloody exhausting!' he thought. Heading down the street a little ways he saw a small tattoo parlor by the name of Electric Voodoo. Seeing on the window that they also did piercings he entered the shop.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" asked the assistant.

"Uhm…well, I think I want a piercing."

"You better be more sure than that if you really want one you know. Do you perhaps know what you might want pierced?"

"My ears for sure, three times in the left lobe and twice on the right lobe and a cuff."

"You sound pretty sure about that. Is there anything else? We can do a charm to show you want you would look like with whatever you're thinking about getting."

Harry shuffled his feet as he stood there thinking, "Yeah, yeah lets do that."

"Okay, so lets show you you're ears first. _EyriLaDom_, and the guy waved his wand at Harry's ears then held up a mirror. There, I like it."

Looking in the mirror Harry saw that it looked exactly as he had thought it would. Nodding his approval, Harry stepped back and took off his shirt. "My tongue and both nipples." Turning red at the last part, he stubbornly looked above the man's head as he said it.

Laughing at his discomfort the man said the spell and then led Harry to a larger mirror in the back. "Yet, again I like it. Makes your chest look very sexy." He let his hand slide down Harry's chest and linger at his pantline.

Smirking and blushing at the same time (if that's possible) Harry pulled away from the stranger's touch and looked into the mirror. Raising his eyebrows at the way the nipple rings looked, he had to agree with the man. It did make him look sexier. Sticking out his tongue he examined the tongue ring.

Beside him the man sucked in a breath at the sight of Harry's long tongue. His pants getting slightly tighter as he imagined what it would feel like to have that tongue with that ring do amazingly wicked things to his body.

Turning back to the man, not noticing the effect that he had had on him, Harry nodded his head and smiled. "I want all of it done please. I have plenty of money for however much it cost."

The man smiled and motioned Harry to follow him to the back, "Come with me and we'll get it done then."

Thirty minutes later Harry left the shop with his new piercings, and a couple handfuls of earrings to replace the current ones. Heading towards the Leaky Cauldron, Harry checked his watch he saw that it was only tweleve o'clock. He still had thirty minutes to waste before he had to meet Dumbledore. Feeling a bit peckish, he stopped by Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, and purchased an ice-cream sundae with whip cream, nuts and a strawberry on top. Then walked the rest of the way to the Leaky Cauldron, eating his ice-cream slowly, enjoying the exquisite taste.

Upon entering the pub he nodded to Tom and went and sat in a booth in the far back, awaiting the arrival of Dumbledore and Aryrica.


End file.
